Ketika hujan turun
by amerta rosella
Summary: "Padahal aku selalu mencintaimu dari segala kekuranganmu. Tapi kau? bahkan terlalu enggan melirikku dengan ekor matamu."/ AU.


_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_Warn: AU, OOC, typo(s)._

_By : Rosalia Luce_

_Pair: Sasuke .U x Hinata .H_

**xXx**

Langit masih berbuih abu, Tokyo tampaknya terlalu dini untuk memasukki musim penghujan. Perlahan tetes demi tetes mata air berjatuhan dan menanah di bumi. Dia mendesah kala _lavender _miliknya menatap hujan yang seperti tusuk jarum. Harusnya hari ini Hinata bisa pulang lebih awal karena dia telah berjanji akan membeli kado ulang tahun untuk adiknya, tapi sepertinya alam berkata lain.

Dia berteduh di koridor sekolah, bersama dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang menunggu hujan reda. Tubuh mungilnya yang hanya terbalut seragam sekolah mulai meremang kala merasakan angin berhembus cukup kencang. _Lavender _menatap resah, berharap hujan akan segera berakhir. Namun malang tak dapat ditolak, mata air berjatuhan semakin deras—dan sepertinya tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat.

Andaikan dia tidak menolak tawaran Neji sepupunya untuk menjemputnya, dia pasti sekarang telah bergegas untuk membeli kado berupa boneka beruang manis untuk Hanabi—ah, betapa menyesalnya gadis Hyuuga itu sekarang. Mahkota _indigo_ itu menutupi seperempat wajah piasnya, dia memang bukan siswi yang mencolok—atau bahkan terkesan menutup diri dari publik. Bahkan bisa terhitung berapa jumlah teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Hinata-_chan_?" tersentak mendengar suara familiar menyeruakkan namanya, menoleh ke asal suara lalu terpana untuk beberapa saat. Pria dengan kulit _tan _dan bola mata sewarna batu _sapphire _indah menegurnya dengan senyum lima jari khas milik pria itu.

"_A-A… Ano…._" menunduk, menautkan kedua jemari mungilnya. Naruto Uzumaki mengernyit bingung, manakal s_apphire _itu melihat rona kemerahan menyembul dikedua belah pipi seputih porselen milik Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_!" mereka sama-sama menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis dengan mahkota merah jambu yang membingkai wajah rupawannya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Melalui ekor matanya Hinata bisa melihat senyuman lembut di wajah Naruto. Ah, kenapa rasa sesak terasa menggelutnya? Dia semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Sakura Haruno kini berdiri tepat di samping Naruto, bercakap-cakap mengenai beberapa hal yang diwarnai dengan tawa lepas. Hinata seperti ingin menangis. Oh ayolah, hampir semua murid sekolah ini tahu seorang Naruto Uzumaki_ hanya _mencintai Sakura Haruno—sahabatnya—seorang.

Lagi pula, pria bodoh mana yang tidak akan terpana oleh gadis secantik dan multitalen semacam Sakura Haruno?

"Eh, Hinata-_chan_. Menunggu hujan reda juga, ya?" senyum ramah dengan _zambrud _berbinar cerah. Memesona setiap adam yang menatap paras jelita gadis Haruno itu—Hinata mengakuinya. Dia mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, memberi ulasan senyum untuk Sakura, tapi yang ada dirinya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Y-ya… Sakura-_san_."

"Naruto, kau bawa payung?" gadis dengan rona musim semi itu kembali sibuk berbincang dengan sahabatnya yang memiliki surai kuning cerah. Hinata membuang napas beberapa kali—menghilangkan sesak yang menghimpit paru-parunya, berharap setelah ini sesak itu akan sedikit berkurang.

"Tentu, Sakura-_chan_. Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Oh _kami-sama_, dia tercekat. Merasakan ada tangan maya yang menamparnya hingga jatuh terjerembab. Bukankah melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura adalah hal yang biasa? Tapi mengapa rasanya tetap begitu sakit. Kedua orang itu berlalu setelahnya, meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga yang masih terlarut dengan lamunannya.

Senyum getir terlukis di bibirnya—dari awal memang salahnya menaruh hatinya untuk seseorang yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membiarkannya jatuh lalu hancur.

"Payung?" kembali mendongakan wajah piasnya, mendengar suara baritone asing masuk dalam indera pendengarannya. _Lavender _miliknya menatap tak percaya seorang pria yang menyalurkan payung berwarna biru tua itu.

Dengan ekspresi _stoic _yang terkesan tidak peduli, tangannya yang memiliki kulit seputih porselen—sewarna dengan Hinata masih menyodorkan payung. Rambut _raven _hitam legamnya sedikit terlihat basah, sama acak-acakkannya dengan baju seragamnya.

"U-Uchiha-_san_?"

Entah apa ini, Hinata merasa kaget bukan main begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke Uchiha berbaik hati menyodorkannya payung. Obsidian yang tajam bersibobrok dengan _lavender_. Gadis itu mengerling sekilas menatap koridor sekolah yang ternyata mulai sepi—seperti bangunan yang telah kehilangan eksitensinya.

"Pakai payungku," kembali—suara berat dan dalam milik Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Pria itu sedikit mendengus, kala gadis bermahkota _indigo _hanya diam tak menyahut.

—tersentak mendapati Sasuke meraih telapak tangannya yang dingin, menaruh payung biru tua itu lalu pergi setelahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata terdiam—merenung, menatap punggung milik pemuda Uchiha yang menjauh menembus hujan.

Rasanya begitu aneh, setahunya Hinata tak pernah—sekalipun—bertegur sapa atau sekedar berpandangan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang menjadi incaran banyak gadis. Ah, Hinata memang tidak pernah peduli terhadap pria lain selain Naruto.

Dia menatap payung itu, pemberian dengan niatan baik dari Sasuke yang belum sempat dibalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Dan Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa membuang napas—lagi.

**xXx**

Hujan.

Lagi dan lagi dia terjebak oleh alam yang tidak sedang bersahabat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia berdiri tenang di koridor sekolah bersama dengan kerumunan murid-murid lainnya. Mengernyit, kala dia menyadari sesuatu—payung, milik Sasuke yang sengaja dibawanya dan berniat untuk dikembalikan pada pemiliknya—namun seharian tadi Hinata tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Dia berpikir, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenakan payung milik pria Uchiha—tapi benarkah? Memikirkannya membuat otaknya terasa penuh. Hinata memilih menatap tiap tetes mata air yang jatuh dan menanah di bumi—aroma hujan menusuk indera penciumannya. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai tidak menyukai hujan, beranggapan betapa bodohnya mereka yang berkata jika hujan itu indah, romantic, dan sebagainya.

Hinata pada intinya tidak menyukai hujan. Karena hujan membuang waktunya seperti ini, dan pada dasarnya dia memang tidak menyukai musim.

Tidak ada pilihan, akhirnya diambilnya payung biru tua yang disimpan dalam tas selempangnya. Melebarkan payung itu—dan terkejut begitu dirinya mendengar dengusan yang sepertinya mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan indera pendengarannya.

"U-Uchiha-s_an?_" lagi-lagi tergagap, membuat rona kemerahan menyembul dikedua belah pipinya karena malu.

"Hn, baguslah. Payungku berguna," meskipun dengan nada yang sarat akan sarkatis—tapi Hinata mampu mendefinisi arti lain dalam ucapan itu.

Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyodorkan payung biru tua itu—bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik. "_A-A…Ano…_ terima kasih untuk payungnya, U-Uchiha-_san._"

Menunduk sebagai penghormatan, membuat sebelah alis pria itu terangkat lalu tersenyum miring.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke,"

Obsidian berkilat tajam—memunculkan sedikit emosi di sana.

Tangan Hinata masih mengambang di udara, payung biru tua yang telah terbuka lebar itu bahkan belum kunjung berpindah tangan.

"Pakai. Aku tahu kau tidak membawa payung,"

Mungkin jika Sasuke mngucapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit tersirat kelembutan, pasti akan terdengar nuansa romantic—tapi tidak. Sasuke Uchiha terlalu malas untuk membuka topeng miliknya.

"T-Tapi…"

"Apa?"

Hinata masih menunduk, seakan-akan pemandangan yang tertera di depannya adalah sebuah virus berbahaya yang patut dihindari.

"T-Tidak perlu, Sasuke-_san_."

Meski tidak mendongak, tapi dirinya cukup peka merasa sebuah pasang mata menghujamnya dengan tatapan. Kenapa Hinata terlalu munafik untuk menerima kebaikan pria Uchiha itu?

Ah, jika yang berlaku seperti ini seorang Naruto Uzumaki—pria yang dicintainya sejak pertama bersekolah di sekolah ini, pasti Hinata tidak akan menolaknya, justru itu yang diinginkan si gadis Hyuuga.

"Apa—apa aku harus seperti Naruto dulu, baru kau mau menerimanya?"

Nada yang terdengar sinis, menusuk Hinata hingga dia meremas gagang payung yang digenggamnya.

"Benarkan, Hyuuga?"

Resah, digigitnya bibir ranum itu.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata merasa waktu yang menaunginya berhenti untuk beberapa saat—berjalan begitu flegmatis.

"B-Bukan seperti itu…." Lirihnya nyaris berbisik. Hinata tahu dia gadis cengeng yang mudah sekali menangis.

"Lalu?"

_Kami-sama _betapa saat ini Hinata berharap hujan segera berhenti lalu dia bisa sejauh mungkin berlari dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"_A-Ano_…"

"Padahal aku selalu mencintaimu dari segala kekuranganmu. Tapi kau? Bahkan terlalu enggan melirikku dengan ekor matamu."

Hinata merasa pedang baru saja menebasnya. Benarkah Sasuke baru berucap seperti itu padanya? Bahkan gadis itu baru dua kali bertemu dengan pria berambut _raven _bermarga Uchiha itu. Hinata tersadar saat mendengar langkah kaki yang perlahan mulai beranjak, dia mendongak, menatap sosok pria itu yang ternyata lagi-lagi menerobos hujan.

Ada yang sesak di sini—tepat di palung hatinya. Rasanya masih terlalu mustahil dirinya memercayai pengakuan Sasuke. Memang selama ini—dia tidak pernah peduli pada pria itu, tidak selain dirinya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah sahabat Naruto.

—dan dia menangis, menatap punggung itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

Lalu payung biru tua milik Sasuke yang ada digenggamnya…

…terjatuh perlahan.

.

.

.

**END**

_Hanya fict iseng, yg saya buat untuk mengisi waktu senggang dari waktu saya yang emang dasarnya senggang #plak. mohon feedback nya ya! yg login pasti saya balas di PM, sekalian kita berkenalan :) _


End file.
